Oedipus T-Rex
by alisahloo
Summary: Oedipus fanfiction


[In Oedipus's castle when Oedipus finds out Jocasta is his mother.]

Oedipus POV.

"You're MY mother and I'm married to YOU," I said with anger dripping from my tongue.

"Oedipus I wasn't aware either, please calm down," my wife-mother said.

I can't believe she's telling me to calm down. I just found out my "wife" is my mother, how do you expect me to calm down? If you could see me now I bet my face was as red as the blood of my father. All I could see right now was red. The sound of cracking of bones filled the quiet room. Jocasta let out an ear piercing scream…wait no that was me.

Jocasta POV.

I can't believe what's happening to my son. I am horrified by what I'm seeing. Taking small steps backwards I try to leave the room. My eyes once filled with the look of horror started to close, and my body that was so full of life dropped to the floor. As I laid limp on the floor, I was suddenly embraced by darkness.

Oedipus POV.

I feel so awkward. What even happened to me? Looking down with curiosity, I am shocked to say the least. What once was very tan skin, was now the color of berry wine. What used to be a very fit body, now was very rounded and no longer fit. My nicely rounded butt was replaced with a long, slender tail. My hands resemble oddly shaped gloves. My feet are almost as big as my thighs. Various thoughts ran through my head while I was trying to figure out what happened to me. One thing that stuck out to me was that I had the urge to sing songs about the weather.

Finally looking around the room for my mother I notice her lifeless body on the floor. I slowly walked over to her body. With every step I took I shook the group creating a low rumble to sound throughout the castle. I reached out my hand to touch her body, but I stopped myself. What would I call her? My wife? Mother? Jocasta? Bingo. With a leap of confidence I touched her.

"Roooooooooooooooarrrr."

That's weird. I'll try again to say her name.

"Rooooaaarrr."

Jocasta's body trembled as she heard me attempt to call her name. With shaky feet she stood up and carefully walked over to me. She opened her mouth and I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Oh mister sun, sun, mister golden sun please shine down on me."

While I was struck with disbelief, I didn't notice I had shifted into human form. The only sentence I could seem to stutter out was, "Did you really just sing about the weather?"

Jocasta suddenly burst out laughing at my question. Her knees became weak causing her to fall once again to the floor with tears streaming down her face from laughing.

After a few minutes of collecting herself, Jocasta said, "You just turned into a monster, and the first question you asked was if I sung about the weather."

"Yes. Yes I did,' I said. Now that I think about it it wasn't a smart question to ask. You would think I would have asked what I was first, but no I didn't.

"What am I," I asked with curiosity.

"You're what we've come to known as dinosaurs," Jocasta said. She then added, "Your grandfather was one, but your father and I prayed that you would not inherit it, since it skips a generation. It seems that our prayers weren't answered by the gods."

"So how does this all work," I asked not understanding.

"See your grandfather felt things a lot stronger than the other people of Thebes. When he felt things too strong his dinosaur would come out," Jocasta said.

"Why did you sing that song about the weather," I asked.

"Your grandmother would sing that to your grandfather to calm him back down. He would turn back into his human form when she finished singing to him," she explained, "Your grandfather said his dinosaur was another part of him that he could talk to. He said his dinosaur's name was BJ. He could talk to his dinosaur whenever he wanted to. He didn't turn until he was about your age."

"I need some time to think about this," I said with my head hurting from all the information I was given.

I walked out of the castle not really knowing where I was going. As I walked farther away from my stone castle I got closer to the forest near the village of peasants. I passed through the trees with long strides. I found myself at the crossroads where I killed my father.

"Hello," an unknown voice said.

Who are you? Show yourself," I said quite fearful.

"I am your dinosaur. My name is Barney. I am what few people call Tyrannosaurus Rex," Barney the dinosaur said.

"Does that make me an Oedipus REX," I said trying to hide my discomfort.

After a long period of silence I decided to speak up about a question nagging me to be asked.

"Are you the reason why I killed all those men at this spot," I questioned.

"Yes," Barney said, "All those men assisted King Laius in killing my brother, BJ, which is also your grandfather."

"I don't remember shifting into a monster," I said with distaste.

"I am not a monster," Barney said with anger, "You don't remember shifting because you hit your head on a stone after the fight."

"You are a monster," I said with my voice laced with hatred, "YOU KILLED MY FATHER."

"Your father killed my brother," Barney replied calmly, "We are even human." Barney spit the words out with venom.

"WE ARE NOT EVEN," I screamed.

By that time half of the villagers were at the crossroads seeing me having a quarrel with myself. It was amusing to some villagers, but some seemed concerned that I had gone mad. One villager walked up to me and said, "Are you alright my King?"

I just shoved passed the group of villagers and started walking back to my castle. When I entered the castle I found Jocasta in the kitchen.

"I want you to do a deed for me," I said.

"Anything my 'King," Jocasta answered immediately.

"You will kill me. I can no longer live with this burden," I stated with tiredness.

"What burden my King," she said as if she didn't know.

"My life. There is so much shame and regret. I cannot stand to live with it any longer than I have to," I said with displeasure.

"My King are you sure," Jocasta said with uneasiness.

"Yes," I said with no doubt recognizable in my voice.

"Ok," said Jocasta with sadness noticeable in her shaken voice.

Jocasta croaked out the words with tears in her eyes, "Goodnight! Goodnight, little one. Your day was fun, but now it's time to close your eyes."

I was swallowed by darkness.


End file.
